


Pillow

by Lisagarland



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: Nile helps joe to sleep when his nicky isn't around
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Pillow

Andy decided that she'll be taking nicky ALONE with her on a mission.

Nile thought it would be something normal,only Joe's reaction to the news told her otherwise. The terror in his eyes was something she didn't see even in their most fucked up missions. 

He didn't object on Andy's decision, though, he respected it and didn't say a word, except for 'Nile can go instead' and she was ready to do so but Andy insisted that Nicky's the one she's taking .

Booker was more depressed, why ? , Nile figured it out later when they were still awake till 3 am cuz of Joe's squeaky bed ,his distressing loud sighs and couple of nightmares about nicky being in danger. 

Nile wanted nothing but to sleep, she watched Booker choking himself with pillow to mute the noises or.....?? She wasn't sure and she wouldn't blame him either. 

Joe's still awake. 

Nile felt for him ,maybe it's the first time in a years they were apart from each other . Nile slipped away quietly, she took a pillow with her and went to nicky's wardrobe ,she dressed the pillow nicky's favorite tshirt . She went back to the room where Joe's was sleeping. 

"Hey" she called softly. 

" Nile ,dear, something wrong?" He asked her . Nile could tell from his voice that he was crying. 

Seriously!!! She thought. 

" I brought you something " she whispered, and laid the pillow next to him . 

" what's that" he asked her ,but she can see the sparkle in his eyes at the sight of nicky's shirt.

" oh, that's —Nicky the pillow—" she smiled at him . The ancient knight Yusuf al– Kaysani smiled adorably at a pillow wearing his boyfriend's....wait wait no he hates this word — at his lover's or rather husband's tshirt.

Booker was peaking from underneath his covers , he mouthed "Thank You " to her .

" thank you " Joe said, hugging her warmly. 

....And when she started to drift into sleep,her phone rang. Andy was calling. 

Nile smiled knowing that Andy was having the same problem. 


End file.
